Create Account
Para los que van Comenzando a si quieren Crear Cuenta (Create Account): 1-. Ingresar al juego normal (ingresas a Enter Game <--- esa opcion ) 2.- Enseguida Sin Ingresar datos ni nada le das Enter. 3.- Te saldra La opcion Account Manager (Pokemon Centurion) . 4.- Le Das Enter Ahi.15:46 6 ago 2012 (UTC) 5.- "Aparece esto" Hello, type 'account' to create an account or type 'recover' to recover an account. Se Le tiene que ingresar la Palabra En ingles Account. 6.-Enseguida Le das Account y te aparece este texto " Account Manager: What would you like your password to be?" EN ESTA LE INGRESAS TU CONTRASEÑA DESEADA (Ejemplo 123456). 7.- Luego Al ingresar tu Contraseña Indicada aparece esto Account Manager: 123456 is it? 'yes' or 'no'? LE DAS LA OPCION YES (si) 8.-Enseguida Les pide Ingresar un cuenta (Account) Account Manager: What would you like your account name to be? TIENEN QUE ESCRIBIR UNA CUENTA CUALESKIERA..(Ejemplo abcde) 9.- Enseguida Aparecera Esto "Account Manager: abcde, are you sure?" Que significa si o no quieres ese Name o Nombre de Cuenta 10.-Enseguia de Todo Eso Aparecera esto "Account Manager: Your account has been created, you may manage it now, but remember your account name: 'abcde' and password: '123456'! ia tu cuenta esta creada o hecha<--- ""Hint: Type 'account' to manage your account and if you want to start over then type 'cancel'"". <------- OJO estas palabras o letras aparecen en Color Anaranjado.... 11.- Alterminar lo mas Seguro se les Cerrara si son lentos se les cerrara Crear Cuenta o Account Manager <-- (en ingles) PERO SI YA ISIERON ESTA SERIE DE PASOS INGRESEN NORMALMENTE (INGRESEN SUS DATOS COMO SI FUESEN AJUGAR SI SE QUEDARON EN ESTE PUNTO) 12.-LES APARECERA ""Account Manager (Pokemon Centurion) "" <-- Nuevamente Le dan Enter<--- Enseguida que le den Enter les Aparecera Hello, type 'account' to manage your account and if you want to start over then type 'cancel'. <-- esto en letras Naranjas. 13.- Si Te aparece eso en letras Naranjas Le das "Account" 14.- Si escribes Esa Opcion o esa palabra( Account) te dara Todas Estas Palabras en color Naranjas Account Manager: Do you want to change your 'password', request a 'recovery key', add a 'character', or 'delete' a character? 15.- Le Das En La Opcion Charater <--- OJO Character Unicamente Te aparecera Esto Si le Das La opcion"Character" <-- Account Manager: What would you like as your character name? <-Que Significa que nombre quieres para tu char (Ejemplo Marco) 16.-Enseguida de ingresarle el nombre indicado Te aparece Esto Account Manager: Marco, are you sure? <--- Quiere decir si estas Seguro Le das "Yes" si no te gusto "No" 17.- Enseguida Te pregunta esto<---Account Manager: Should your character be a 'male' or a 'female'.<-- Que sexo quieres Hombre (Male) o Mujer (female). Ejemplo Male(Hombre) 18.- enseguida esto<-- Account Manager: A male, are you sure? te pregunta que si estas seguro De ese Sexo Le das enseguida "Yes" or "No" 19.- Y Miren Dice "Account Manager: Your character has been created."////QUE SIGNIFICA Tu Jugador se a creado en pocas palabras puedes usarlo!! Fin De todo !!!Con Esto Concluyo, La Serie De pasos Donde podran Guiarse Para Crear Un Personaje En el Ju ego Pokemon Centurion!!! By: Cris Zodiath(Tutor in game)